Day's Events
by Saiyura
Summary: This was what he had wanted, but still the lingering doubt when he'd walk past them to his room from his shower. that withdrawn, hesitant smile, and the unsure glance. It always set Michelangelo's scales on edge and his heart to lurched forward with. RR


Please enjoy the story, just a thought on a few things :3

Day's Event's

It hurt sometimes to be left out, the fun happening on the outside. He never could figure out why he sat alone playing his games like he had no care in the world. He always would just assume he ignored the happy laughs, the smiles, the talking, and the general basic brotherly bonding he always missed out on. It was as, if to them, he didn't live with them. Michelangelo Hamato was the outsider living in their house with no belonging.

They would say nothing like that but actions spoke louder then any words he knew. Now, looking at the X-box and the other different games he had a thought a small one that quickly bloomed into rage. He didn't like it. He hated having that tight feeling in his chest when he heard Raph, Leo, or Don talk about what they had done that day. When he tried to say something they'd shrug it off as his gaming banter.

Yes... all he had was that blasted banter. He felt the tears before he turned on his heel going to head up to the surface for a last minute run. He wanted to have something different then just the games.

```````

Six in the morning training session with his brothers' under Master Splinter's watchful gaze.

Eight in the morning. Training Session is over and Donatello heads to the lab to finish some last minute math for a project he was started doing the previous day. He'd consult April a few times during the whole thing through Skype or some type of device. They'd laugh and trail off to something else before Don would leave.

Eight in the morning. Training Session is over and Raphael will go take a long shower, using up the hot water for twenty minutes before he'd come out a towel of deep red over his shoulder and a white one around his waist. He'd go to his room and listen to some music while sharpening his weapons until he would leave.

Eight in the morning. Training Session is over and Leonardo will stay for thirty minutes doing a few more things under Splinter's watch. They'd meditate or talk, once in a while Leo will ask for more training tips. The leader would leave half an hour later to take a moderately cold shower. He'd stay there before coming out dry and clean, ready for the day.

Eight in the morning. Training Session is over and Michelangelo would go play a short game for an hour. He'd wouldn't shower until Don had his. He'd take a cold shower to keep him awake for the next eight hours of gaming.

Nine in the morning and the four brothers' would eat breakfast together. Raph would finish first, he'd go and begin his chores. Don would finish second to do basic maintenance of their security system. Leo finished third and would go do his chores. While Mikey would finish and clean up breakfast before going back to his games.

The next few hours were sorted to the tasks they left breakfast for.

One in the afternoon Raphael will come bother Mikey to get off the game and make lunch. Donatello will come out of whatever grease pit he was in also adding in the complaints. Leonardo would be the last walking from his room, his last designated cleaning zone, also pondering on when it will be done.

Michelangelo would pause the game, set the controller down, and give orders.

"Donnie, go take a shower first... you're grossing me out, bro! Leo... why don't you set the table? Raph... want to help?" He'd usually sort helping and the table between the two because they never were filthy like Donatello.

Two in the afternoon Lunch is served and Splinter joints them, they have tea with their food. They'd talk about trivial things, dinner included, before they'd finish. Raph would leave first to go training again. Splinter would leave to meditate. Don would head to his lab locking himself in. Leo would offer to help clean up, Mikey will deny it.

Michelangelo enjoyed the silence up to the point he heard Leo playing his game, he didn't mind, and his heart would ache to sit next to Leo and talk about the game and how he liked it. Tips... useful information... brotherly bonding...

Three in the Afternoon Michelangelo is forced to fake his smiles as he continues to do his chores before he takes his cold shower, though he knows he has hot water, and he comes out to the sounds of a blissfully talking and joking. Raph is standing in the middle of the room grinning at something he or Leo said. They didn't fight at this time of day. They always acted like close brothers'.

Mikey would pass them to his room to fully dry, smiling as they looked at him where he'd just grin... he wondered how he looked at this time of the day because their smiles stopped reaching their eyes and in an instant they would begin to feel... strange... to him.

Six in the Afternoon Michelangelo walks down to the front room to sit down and play more of his games for the next few hours until Leo would walk into the room ready for their outside excursion. Raph would soon follow smirking knowing they'd get into trouble because he would \ pulled them into it. Don would be last as he would hand them their updated shell cells before Splinter waved them off out the door, Mikey was always last his eyes forlornly cast to his games; a comfort blanket, if he ever knew one.

Seven thirty in the Evening the four turtle brothers will leave to find out how safe the city is. Fights an exhausting, they'd barely win by the skin of their teeth, and one would come home needing to take it easy for the rest of the nigh. It was almost always Raphael and Mikey didn't hate it because he'd take a few extra minutes to make his brother something he'd love to eat before a coke or mountain dew. He loved dotting on his brothers' when they were sick, but only because it made him feel as if he was apart of the family.

His mind returned to the current situation on the back burner of his mind tingling to be known now and it was harder to realize it when things drifting like a sledge hammer into his coherent thoughts.

His feet pounded on the roofs of New York City and he wondered softly if this time things had gone to far. He had left home, breaking the pattern, at four twenty-five. It wasn't that he was angry with the fact that he had adapted to the gamer life and the lowly younger brother who couldn't do anything right being normal. He was... detached and it bothered him deeply.

He looked up as he felt something grip his arm. He had been lost in his thoughts he never felt anyone, or thing, near him until he felt his balance was lost while he was sent tumbling to the ground spluttering as a buffoon. The same arm was gripped again before he was turned over.

He looked into the face of his brothers all three of them had worried expressions on their face making him think he had done something else wrong other then not telling them he had left.

"Bro?" Raph leaned down wiping Mikey's face of the tears that Mikey didn't even realize he had been crying. "What the hell are you doing up here without us?"

He didn't respond as he shook, every limb on his body crying out in pain and panic. He could see the look of worry etched on their faces and he struggled to put on his smile as he forced his mind to shut down all the useless emotions that had suddenly emerged on the small excursion. He didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't worry his family.

Leo frowned as his grip, it was Leo who must have stopped him, tightened and Mikey pulled back with fear, "Don't go hiding behind that mask, Mikey!"

"You've been... distant..." Don dropped to his knees pulling Mikey into a hug. "You're okay, right?"

"You..." Mikey looked at them all. His emotions turning from sorrow to disgust and finally to rage. He didn't remember the last time he had lost his tight lip on his anger but as he looked at them all, pushing Don away, he spouted his words with harsh tones and lined it with the hidden feelings in the cracks between each syllable.

"I hate you all!" His voice rose but the street noise and the cars horns blazing like a swearing rapper blocked it out from anyone to hear outside the four. "You all act like nothing... nothing is ever wrong! I sit there! You all just LAUGH AND HAVE A FUCKING FANTASTIC DAY!" He coughed as he closed his eyes feeling the tightness in his chest. "I sit there... day in... day out... every day counting the minutes in my head... repeating the same pattern... hearing you laugh, joking, and enjoying life... I try... DAMN IT, I TRY!" He felt Don grip his arm to try and make him calm down but his body reacted on its own lashing out.

He felt Don's body under his, felt his own hands striking Donatello's face... felt the tears blinding him as his body took his rage out through his unheard of violence.

Arms wrapped around his body pulling him off Donatello who scrambled back, "I hate you! You don't care about anything! I'm always sitting there and you never even TRY!" He pushed his head back feeling the sweet pleasure of it smash into one of his brothers beaks. The grip loosened and he allowed his hand to bring one arm of his brothers' to his shoulder, a sweet deafening pop was heard as a pain filled scream met his ears and his brother soon went sailing over his shoulder, it was Raphael, and landed with a sickening 'thud', his head meeting the tar mat of the roof, and Raphael's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Leo looked shocked as Don scampered over to Raph eyes petrified on the fact that their youngest brother could actually be so violent and take down the power house fighter in one smooth flawless move.

"I'm sick of waiting for you guys to realize I WANT in on the conversations! I WANT to talk! I WANT to spend time with you all! STOP LEAVING ME OUT!" he screamed before running at Leo his fist pulled back, but Leo stepped aside using the palm of his hand to direct Mikey away from Leo's own body.

"Mikey, calm down! Listen to us!" Leo pleaded.

"LISTEN TO YOU GUYS IS ALL I EVER FUCKING DO!" Mikey felt weak suddenly as he couldn't breath. He dropped to one knee his head spinning, "I always sit there, Leo, and you guys don't include me even when I look at you three... even when I start small conversations about how your days went... when I try to see if I can talk... you walk away... why? Why don't you even try? Am I that much... of a disappointment? Does my only chance of... getting you all to look... at me... exist with those... jokes I pull?"

Leo stepped forward, "Mikey, we... we're sorry..."

"SORRY!" Mikey looked up, "Screw you, Leo!" Mikey watched Leo pause and the tears grew, "You can't even do it, can you... Can't even try to hug me... I'm nothing... nothing..."

His body lost the last bit of rushing adrenaline as the emotional toll drained every ounce of strength he had. Michelangelo ran out of steam, his physical and emotional, as he fell into Leo's arms as his brother lurched forward catching him at the last second. Leo stared even as Don gave him a unknown look.

This was a first for the brothers revolving the youngest.

`````

Mikey woke up in Don's lab, he felt a warm hand in his own before he wondered what had happened. His brother, he felt something nagging in his mind as his swollen eyes turned to see Leo holding his hand his head on the cot asleep.

Did he get hurt last night?

He looked over to see Raph in another cot a bandage covering his chest, shoulder, bicep, and his head. His heart dropped as he shifted, his muscles burned and a pit in his stomach slowly reminded him of his outburst... Michelangelo's disgust at himself... his emotional battle.

"I..."

"Mikey?" Don turned in his chair to look at Mikey, "Mikey! Oh god you had me worried! Are you okay? How are you feeling? I put a cloth on your eyes but it didn't help much with the swelling..."

"Donnie..." his voice was a dry cracking whisper. "I hurt you, and them, and... I'm sorry... I didn't mean-..."

Michelangelo was cut off by Donatello's soft voice and words, "You're okay..." Mikey took the time to see the bruises and swelling on Don's face, a small bandage wrapped around it covering one of his eyes. "And yes, it's fine, my eye's okay just... swollen."

"I... I'm sorry." Mikey looked at Leo as his grip tightened.

"We should be... we.." Leo yawned, "We never took in your feelings we thought you didn't want to hang out with us... we... noticed you started acting strange... detached..."

The small smile, sorrow, was on Leo and Don's face. Mikey cried as he leaned down pulling Leo into a hug.

````

It hurt sometimes to be left out, the fun happening on the outside. He never could figure out why he had sat alone playing his games like he had no care in the world. He always assume he ignored the happy laughs, the smiles, the talking, and the general basic brotherly bonding .He just never took the chance on it. It was as if to them he didn't want to interact with anyone; Michelangelo Hamato believed to be an outsider living in their house with no belonging and now he knew he was only fooling himself with the fear he couldn't fit in.

How they proved him wrong when they took the games away and he learned first hand what they talked about, what they joked about, and how they smiled with him and not behind his back.

This was what he had wanted, but still the lingering doubt when he'd walk past them to his room from his shower... that withdrawn, hesitant smile, and the unsure glance... It always set Michelangelo's scales on edge and his heart to lurched forward with doubt.

So he smiled. A small, hopeful, desperate attempt to keep lying that it was nothing to take out of proportions.


End file.
